Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ
Vorlage:Vorkriegs-Firma Ich habe das problem das immer vor der Vorlage ein }}}} erscheint: :Ist nun nicht mehr da. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:46, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke--Richy8964 20:32, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Noch ne Frage wie kann ich eine Vorlage wie die Vorlage:Vorkriegs-Firma rechts gebunden machen?--Richy8964 13:22, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das ist ganz einfach. Unter style= ergänzt du: float:right;, und schon ist sie rechtsbündig. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:24, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Auflistungsproblem Ich hab das Problem das bei Auflistungen in Tabellen das Erste Sternchen anstatt als Auflistungspukt als Sternchen erscheint. Wie kann ich das umgehen? --Richy8964 16:13, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ist gefixt worden. http://de.fallout.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Datarow&diff=4026 Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 20:26, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sierra Army Depot Ich möchte die Seite "Sierra Army Depot" zum Löschen vorschlagen. --Richy8964 13:10, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Erledigt. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 13:34, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Nuka-Cola/Quantum Ich hab die Seite Nuka-Cola Quantum nach Nuka-Cola/Quantum verschoben. Wodurch man ja diesen link < Nuka-Cola eingeblendet bekommt. Jetzt hab ich aber ein Problem mit einer meiner Vorlagen. Nähmlich mit Vorlage:Titel. Die sollte eigentlich den Titel mit Nuka-Cola Quantum überdecken. Tut es aber nur halb. Du weißt nicht zufällig wie man das fixen kann??? --Richy8964 07:03, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Das < LINK bezeichnet Unterseiten. Warum möchtest du überhaupt den Titel verdecken? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 10:08, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Das mit dem Link is klar deshalb mach ichs ja. aber Nuka-Cola Quantum sieht besser aus als Nuka-Cola/Quantum. deshalb möcht ich den Titel überdecken. --Richy8964 14:33, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Du kannst den Titel mit CSS entfernen und dann mit =Titel= neu erzeugen. Soll ich den Titel von der Seite nehmen? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 14:57, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::Klar aber köntest du das nochmal erklären?--Richy8964 15:31, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::::Kann ich machen. :::::Zuerst habe ich in MediaWiki:Common.css diesen Code eingefügt: .page-Nuka-Cola_Quantum h1.firstHeading, .page-Nuka-Cola_Quantum h1 .editsection { display: none; } :::::.page-PAGEMANE ist der Selektor für die Seite, und das danach sind die Parameter, die ausgeblendet werden. Für das Ausblenden sorgt display: none;. :::::Zum Schluss habe ich in der Seite eine normale h1-Überschrift (Seitentitel) eingefügt. :::::Ich hoffe, dass du mit der Erklärung etwas anfangen kannst :) :::::Mit freundlichen Grüßen, :::::Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 16:12, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Admin wie wird man eigentlich Admin? Richy8964 16:24, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Durch fragen eines lokalen Bürokraten, der aber nicht vorhanden ist. Wenn du Interesse hast, kann ich dir die Adminrechte geben. Marc-Philipp (Talk) MeerUndMehr poyo! 16:30, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Gerne! Das wär Klasse. --Richy8964 05:55, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Hab dir die Adminrechte gegeben. Viel Erfolg! Marc-Philipp (Talk) MeerUndMehr poyo! 15:48, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Vorlagen Wie bekommt man eigentlich so Vorlagen, also von Farbgebung und schrift größe hin wie im The Vault? Vor allem bei Vaults artikel könnt ich das brauchen. anke im Vorraus.--Richy8964 (Admin), Disku 20:56, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Kannst du mir einen Screenshot machen und hervorheben, was du meinst? Eventuell kann ich dir dann besser helfen. :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) mum Kirby 21:33, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::http://www3.pic-upload.de/28.01.10/1zez4eoudj7n.jpg --Richy8964 (Admin), Disku 06:28, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hab das Common.css erweitert, so dass die gesamten classes nun wirken sollten. Eventuell musst du noch den und dann werden sie angezeigt, sofern die Klassen eingegeben sind. Wenn es nicht klappt, einfach nochmal schreiben. Marc-Philipp (Talk) mum Kirby 14:34, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Vielen dank sieht jetzt richtig Klasse aus.--Richy8964 (Admin), Disku 12:59, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Immerwieder gerne! Ich helfe wo ich kann :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) mum Kirby 13:27, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Re: Hauptseite Ich würde mich freuen wenn du sie verbessern würdest! Die Hauptseite könnte wirklich mal eine neue aufmachung brauchen. (Die Seitenleiste muss auch irgendwannmal dran). Könntest du außer Blogs auch noch: *wussten sie schon... und *Artikel der Woche (bzw. Featured Article) anfügen? Wie im The Vault? Danke.--Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 06:12, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Danke! Sieht Klasse aus. Wäre es eigentlich möglich das Wiki Logo das Links über der Seitenleiste hängt so transparent zu machen wie im The Vault?--Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 14:29, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Hab das grad mal geändert. Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 14:36, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Menü wie bearbeite ich am besten das Menü???--Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 14:33, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Welches Menü? Mediawiki:Monaco-sidebar (links)? Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ ::Genau das!--Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 16:51, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:up Ich experimentiere grad mit einer modifizierten Version der Vorlage:up in der Vorlagen Sandbox. Ich möchte hinkriegen, dass man mehrere links hinter einander auflisten kann. Also so: Das Klappt auch soweit. Ich möchte aber, dass der 2. Link verschwindet, wenn ich das Feld leer lasse: . Das erscheint aber leider so: Gibts da ne Möglichkeit, dass [[]] loszuwerden?--Richy8964 Disku A 15:28, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Sollte nun funktionieren. War etwas tricky, aber nun hab ichs hinbekommen :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:24, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::DANKE! Funktioniert wie immer einwandfrei! Woher weißt du das alles immer?!?--Richy8964 Disku A 13:01, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hab selber schon einiges augetestet und viel nachgefragt - und irgendwann hab ich ein paar Tricks daraus gewonnen, und gebe jetzt selber die Hilfe :) Wenn ich an mich denke, vor Mai 2008, ich konnte gar nichts... und jetzt so viel^^ Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16:32, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) #ifeq Könntest du mir den -Befehl erklären?--Richy8964 Disku A 19:59, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Schwierig... im Prinzip wie #if, nur dass du das hier in Rechengleichungen ehr verwendest. Beispiel: } | } | } | kein wert }} aufgedröselt: :Hoffe, das hilft dir etwas - ansonsten kann ich dir noch eine Seite verlinken, wo ich es mal benutzt hab. :Nebenbei, was spielst du noch so außer Fallout? Wir suchen immer Ideen für Wikis, die wir, also das Content-Team, gründen/aufpeppeln können. Wenn dir was einfällt würde ich mich freuen, wenn du es mir mitteilst :) :Wenn du auch Call of Duty spielst, wäre ich dir auch sehr verbunden wenn du mal in unser aktuelles Fokuswiki schaust - Ich bin ja ehr Shooter-Neuling, und hab noch nicht so das allumfassende Wissen. :Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:13, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke ich glaub ich habs kapiert. ::ich hab mal meine Spiele durchgoogelt und für eigentlich alle bei denen es sinn macht ein wiki gefunden. ::Ok ich schau mal vorbei.--Richy8964 Disku A 05:02, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Haben wir vom die Vault eigentlich auch einen Artikel im Wikia Gaming?--Richy8964 Disku A 10:51, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich freue mich, dass du mal reinschaust im Cod Wiki :) Ich weiß leider nicht, wie es momentan in Wikia Gaming aussieht, falls noch kein Artikel vorhanden ist sollte man einen ergänzen. Das könnte der Leiter des Bereiches Gaming, Schikado eventuell wissen/ergänzen. Frag ihn einfach mal :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:17, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Dieses Bild da oben rechts Ich hab mal ne Frage: In machen wikis gibt es die möglichkeit so ein Bild oben rechts anzeigen zu lassen. *(excellenter Artikel markierung) *(Fallout 3 Logo) Könnten wir das hier auch irgendwie hinkrigen?--Richy8964 Disku A 10:28, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC)